Shadows of Relations
by MiracleQueen
Summary: Mainly Bubbline and Kigo other pairing included. Twelve years ago Marceline disappeared leaving behind her best friend Bonnibel. Twelve year later Bonnibel is saved by the most dangerous girl in school. Will Bonnibel recognize her or will Marceline keep hiding in the shadows... I suck at summariers XP (Rated T for cursing and safety reasons)
1. Chapter 1: In trouble

**Disclaimer I don't own any Adventure Time characters or Kim Possible character. **

**A/N: Hey this is my second fanfic and I'm going to warn you right now that I suck at writing/Typing stories but I really wanted to write/type this and well I don't see the harm of posting it so yeah. **

**P.S. Inspired by HazuraSinner (KP: Come Play) and Rinacat (KP:Purr). You guys should check out their art at .net**

**I Have Warned You... Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**_Twelve years ago_**

"_I'm coming to get you Bon-Bon!" a small pale girl with short light black hair said happily as she run across the play ground chasing a smaller girl with short pink hair and light pink skin._

_"Come and get me Mar-Mar!' Bon-Bon said giggling as she ran up further away from the play ground toward a big blooming sakura tree. The pinklette went around the tree attempting to hide from her chaser. She giggled and then took a peek out from behind the trunk of the tree, hoping to find Mar-Mar looking for her. When she saw nobody was there she started to get confused as to where her friend went. "Mar-Mar?" she asked a little frighten. She didn't like being alone, She actually hated being alone. But then her eyes were covered up by two cold hands and then the pinklette heard a familiar voice. "I got you Bon-Bon!" The black hair girl said and then the pinklette turn around to face her chaser and tackl__ed her to the shaded grassy ground under the Sakura tree. They both started giggling and laughing as the black hair girl started to tickling the pinklette._

_"HA..HA..Ma- HAHA..Mar..HA s-stop..HAHA Ple-Please..HAHA!" The black hair girl stop tickling the pinklette while still giggling at her pink friend. Bon-Bon smiled at Mar-Mar and looked at her shining green eyes while they stared back into her own crystal blue ones._

_"Hey Mar-Mar.."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Promise you won't leave me alone?" The paled skin girl looked surprised at the request then grin and hugged the smaller one._

_"Yeah and I'll stay by my princess side forever no matter what." The paled skin girl promise and she felt the smaller of the two hug her tighter._

_"Thank you Mar-Mar." The pinklette said with one single tear escaped from her eye._

_The next day however the promise felt broken when the pinklette friend did not come back to school..._

**_The present day_**

As the late summers morning set in, the sun's light shine through the window lighting up an organize pink room. A figure slept in the middle on a purple queen size bed under a thick pink blanket. The only thing shown from under the cover was long straight pinkish hair that spilled across the purple bed and pillow and bare skin that is light pink of sleepy face, calm and steady as she slept peacefully in a dream full sleep. An orange feline jump on top of the pink comforter and slowly walk toward the sleeping figures face. The feline purred gently as she lean and rub her soft orange furry body against the upper half of the covered one. Once the orange cat was inches away from the pinklette face , the cat's purring became louder and she nuzzled her soft furry face into the sleeping one. The pinklette groaned sleepily as she open her crystal blue eyes groggily, moving her hands to pet the orange cat.

"Kim...Kimmie? she asked tiredly as she petted the orange feline on top of her head. Kim looked at her owner with forest green eyes then happily lean into the touch of her owner. She mew softly to answer her owner and the pinklette smiled. "Come on lets get Science and get some breakfast." She said sweetly to Kim and slowly got out of bed with her feline friend following.

They walk towards a large size cage near her work desk to see a medium size candy corn colored rat curled up into a ball sleeping blissfully.

"Science, wake up come and eat breakfast with us." She said. Science yawn and stretch then climbed all the way to the opening on top of the cage. He then ran up his owner arms and sat on her shoulder. She giggled and the trio went down for breakfast. After breakfast the trio went back into the pinklette room and the girl went to grab her clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready for school while Kim relaxed on the bed cleaning herself and waiting patiently for her owner to be finish. Science on the other hand went back to his cage and slept some more. A few moment later the pinklette phone went off from the side of her bed ,signaling it was time to leave off for school.

"Oh glob is already time." she muttered to herself. She walked out of the bathroom ,ready to start the day. She grabbed her phone, her house keys, and her pink backpack and went to the front door with Kim following her. Kim mew at her again and The pinklette looked back at her before bending down and pet the orange cat's long pumpkin colored hair on top of her head."Bye Kimmie ill be back in a few hours okay?" Kim mew in response and her owner walked to the front door again. When she was about to head out she called out towards inside her home. "Bye mom, Bye dad." and walked out the door, locking it, and walked off to school. Kim sadly looked at the door her owner walked out of , thinking to her self '_Have a nice day at school Bonnie, be safe. That's probably what your parents would be saying right now'_ before turning around and walking back further into an empty house.

0o0o0o0o

**_Twelve years ago_**

_"I have to see Bon-Bon, Daddy please, she waiting for me and I gave her a promise that ill stay be her-"_

_"MARCELINE YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" The black hair man yelled at his daughter. She then felt tears coming to her eyes shocked to hear her father voice yelling at her but she stubbornly hold them back._

_"But Dadd-" Marceline dad then grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly, then strictly say._

_"You are not allowed to leave this house do you understand me! You have become a monster to the public eye and I cannot bare to lose you too. Beside your little friend would only be afraid of what has become of you. She probably wouldn't even recognize you as her friend ,only a monster." That broke Marceline. She wailed and cried as many tears streamed done her face. Her father tried to comfort her only to be push back by his own daughter._

_"That is the truth Marceline, I'm sorry but the truth hurt sometimes." He said and then walked away to his studies. She ran towards her room and slam the door shut. Locking it. She turned around and placed her back up against the door before slumping done and hugging her knees tightly to her chest. " I(sniff)Hate you(sniff)Dad." She muttered through her sobs. After a few moments later she got up and walked up toward her full body mirror. She was in shocked of what she saw. Her hair was much more darker almost as a pitch black and longer, reaching below her knees. Her skin had a blue tint into her pale complexion. Her canine teeth were much sharper then before. But what scared her the most was her eyes. She used to have her mother's soft sparkling green eye color but now they are a ruby blood color red. She didn't see herself anymore. She saw a monster of her own inner self. She stumbled backward tripping over her favorite fairy tale book that laid on the floor. She grabbed it and chucked it at the mirror shattering it completely. Tears form up into eyes again and she didn't hold back to stop them from flowing.  
_

_"Im...sorry... Bon-..Bon.."_

**_The present_ day**

The room was dark as blinds covered the window, preventing any light to come in and disturb her sleep as she slept on a black bed with red covers over her. Her body sprawled all over the mattress as long rich black mane blending with the bed and inked her sheets with her hair. Her mouth slightly open as she slept comfortably. Unfortunately her special friend walks into her room and jumped onto her bed, walking on top of her until her blackish green furry feline was sitting on her owner chest just a few inches away from her sleeping face. The dark greenish cat looked at her owner with a dead pan expression with emerald color eyes. Her long fluffy tail wagged and twitch ever so often. The feline mew several times to get the ebony girl to wake up but after a few minutes of mew and waiting, ebony owner only stir slight then went back to sleeping. The blackish green cat was now annoyed with the result and switch to plan B. She just need one paw to do the job. Her claws came out and in full quick sweep across her owner cheek. The girl ,finally awake, yelped then shot up into a siting position causing the cat to tumble over in front of her. The feline was not pleases.

"OW!... DAMMIT SHEGO THAT REALLY HURT! COULDN'T YOU TRY SOMETHING LESS PAINFUL?! " The ebony hair yelled as she rubbed her cut cheek. Shego looked at her with a deadpan face again then walked out of the room going towards the kitchen. "Damn cat... acting like she owns this damn place." She muttered angrily before getting up and also walking towards the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen she saw a yellow note tape to the fridge. Already knowing who it from she headed toward the fridge grabbed an apple then closing it and taking the note.

"Hey Marceline, Im headed toward your father's work for some important business and I won't be back until next Monday. Please don't ditch school OK. I'll see you when I get back- Simon" She read the note out loud then looked at Shego who was drinking water from her bowl on top of the counter. "Well I guess its you, me and Schwable huh Shego." She looks around as if missing something. "Speaking of Schwable ,where is he?" As on que a fluffy white toy poodle came running into the kitchen eager to see its now awake owner. "Aw there my little fluff ball." Marceline said excitedly as she kneels down and petted the white poodle. In response the poodle wagged its tail happily, bark two times and licks Marceline face. "Ok ok easy boy." Marceline laughed then stood up and went to use the kitchen sink to wash her face. Shego watched the whole thing and ignored it. '_stupid mutt begging for attention from humans hmpf he such a baby always wanting attention like he can't live with out-mmm' _Shego thoughts were interrupted when she felt smooth hand petting her long thick black, dark green hair on top of her head all the way down to her lower back. She was startled for a second before calming down and relaxing under Marceline touch. She began happily purring from the attention she was given.

"You didn't think you weren't get any attention were you Shego?" Marceline chuckled and then looked at her clock on the microwave oven. It read 7:50 am.

"Oh shit! I only got ten minutes before school starts!"Marceline dash out of the kitchen leaving Schwable and Shego alone in the kitchen. Schwable looked up at Shego then started chuckled.

"Well looks like 'The Big Bad Kitty' enjoyed the attention a little to much." Shego then glared at the white poodle.

"Shut it cotten ball! At least I wasn't begging just to get a little attention from Marcy" She hiss at him.

"Oh please, you got the same amount of attention as me you green fur ball." Schwable retorted back. Shego drop down from the counter onto the floor growling at the poodle.

"You looking for fight Que tip?" Shego growled showing her tips of her sharp claws. Schwable looked at the angry cat before calmly saying. "Now, now how about you save all that energy when we get to alley way alright? Beside I think you might have several opponents today because of what you did to there boss. Remember that bull terrier you slashed up last Friday? Just because he knocked over some trash can and kept hitting on you?" Shego nodded "Well Wade says he's coming back with reinforcements to get revenge on the west lane neighborhood pets especially you after what you done to his face."

"Hey first of all I told him he was in my territory and he should leave before things got ugly so I was 'nice' and I warned him. Secondly he kept hitting on me and wanting to test my patients to see how far he could get." "Which he really didn't get that far" Schwable stated. "And finally he kept slobbering on me and have you SMELLED his breath?! Good god it smelled like he ate poop from a babies DIRTY DIAPER!" Shego yelled and cover her nose to make her point. Schwable laughed.

"Right, what about that tomcat from last Wednesday? The one that kept singing to you about 'meowing under the full moon together'?

"He was so annoying, he wouldn't shut up! And in every single time he spoke he had to sing. He sound more like a dying cat! And his horny ways were out of control!"

"What about the Sir Siamese?"

"He called me a freak of a cat because of my green fur! So he and his snobby attitude got to see this freak of a cat what she made of."

"That didn't end pretty,if I remember correctly you literally turn him into a Sphynx."

"He deserved it." Shego responded coldly.

"You know you not going to find a mate if you keep this up." Schwable sigh remember all the cats and dogs trying to get Shego to be there mate but in the end they were scared or they were scratched up. Shego looked angrily again at the poodle and said harshly. "Well maybe I don't need a mate beside I'm happy just being alone. Its to much trouble to be with another anyways." and with that she started walking away before saying to the poodle "Meet me outside after Marcy leaves." Then left from the dog sights. Schwable shook his head and sighed "That damn bitter feline, one of these day's she going to be so lost and hurt she won't know what to do." he wispersed to himself before he heard loud footstep getting closer. He saw Marceline rushing toward the front door with an apple in her mouth and struggling to get her red sleeveless sweater on. Once she got her sweater on securely she open the door and took the apple out of her mouth then yell " Bye Shego, Bye Schwable Ill be back soon." Then closed the door. Schwable sighed realizing how Marceline and Shego almost had the same personality. "I am seriously living with some crazy females." He chuckled to himself before taking off to go find Shego.

o0o0o0o0o0

"Dammit" Marceline muttered as she quicken her pace to get to school. "I really don't want to deal with Mrs whats-her-face-again uh." Frustrated of thinking of how to deal with her first period teacher she fail to notice a pink wallet on the ground in front of her. "Whatever i'll just put my ear buds on when sh-Wah!" she step on the wallet making her trip and lose her balance a bit. Once she recovered from her earlier fall she looked back at the cause of her tripping. She blink at the pink wallet and then looked around to see anyone else was around. However she is usually the only walking at this time to go to school. She grin thinking that today maybe her lucky day and picked up the wallet opening it to see if there was any cash, not even checking it who it belongs to. Unfortunately for her it was empty and her grin turn into a frown. "I must be the unluckiest person on earth!" She shouted not caring if anyone heard her. She sighed then look at the wallet and saw who it belong to: Bonnibel B. Booker. Marceline eyes widen as she recognize the girl in the identification picture.

"No...nonono this can't be the same person this... just...can't." She closed the wallet not bearing to look at who it belongs to. She was debating whether to leave it and act if she never saw thing or maybe be able to return it to her childhood friend. '_Friend? Yeah right? She probably call you a monster too, or she probably not even recognize you.' _Marceline sadly thought to herself in her head. She was about to toss the wallet on the ground but her action was stop by a sudden call.

"Stop this...right now!" feminine voice screamed sounding as if they were in trouble. It sounded not that far away from Marceline current location. Marceline quickly ran to find the source of the call forgetting she still had the wallet in her hands. The voice was called out again and was sharply cut off. As Marceline kept running forward she spot the the west entrance lane. The voice was hear through there as she hears what sounds like struggles and laughter coming from it. Marceline went and stop by the corner at the entrance of "west lane" alleyway and peek into the alleyway itself. What she come across surprised and shocked her as the person who called yelled was the owner of the wallet. And Marceline childhood friend. To her she hadn't change a bit. Her now longer hair was still its pretty pink color and her skin had that nice shade of pink. She was still a little bit smaller than Marceline but she was more lean compared to ebony girl, who was more tone.

"Well Pinky what do have to offer huh I bet you can pay up with something a little more...valuable." Marceline was knock out of her trance when she heard hated familiar voice. She now notice the three boys that tower over the pinklette. The one that spoke was a light tan boy with three mohawks dye white hair. Marceline remembers him and regret every single moment with that jerk she use to call her "boyfriend". "Ash" she gritted her teeth, hated and anger filled her voice.

"Heehee hey Ash let me take a swing at her first since she turn down the king heart. i thought it was a great offering to her." the red headed boy said. He is the shortest of the three and the whites with freckles all over his skin. He looked hysterically at the smaller girl reaching his hand out to just grab her. Marceline was tightening her fist and her hair cover her glared from her blood colored eyes.

"Ricardo you know we are only to take her to his majesty once she has... agreed to his offer." the dark tanner out of the three said. He was tallest out of the trio and the darkest with brown hair and thick built skin. He stood behind the pinklette holding an arm around her neck and holding her down so she cant escape.

"Shut up Duke." Ricardo said

"Are you serious?! You guys made me late for school, harass me, pin me down into the alley way, just because I said no to the student council president?! The pinklette yelled. She could not believe what she was hearing from these three fools. "You guys are really stupid for actually listening to his lies. You weren't even there to begin with."

"Honestly I don't give shit what the spoiled brat want as long as he lets us do whatever we want, we will do his dirty work." Ash said grabbing the trapped girl face roughly making her stare right in to his dark eyes. "I think ill have a little fun first before taking before taking you to our damn king." Still cupping the pinklette cheek, he move his other hand to the trapped girl breast cupping them. Hard. The pinklette wince and was shaking from the rough hand that touch her. She then spit into his eye making him stumble a back a bit, no longer touch her. Ricardo laughed and the tanner boy looked surprise from what there capture just did. Ash glared at the pinklette with her glaring back. He was piss now.

"You stupid bit-" As he charged at the pinklette attempting to hit her a pink wallet his head soon followed by solid punch knocking him to the ground with a big nasty bruise on his cheek. Marceline soon interrupted Ricardo laugh by give a huge blow into the middle of his stomach lifting him up knocking him to the ground as well. All that left was Duke and the pinklette. Duke growled at Marceline before taking out a pocket knife from his back pocket. He lifted the sharp blade to the trapped girl face.

"Look you little bitch if you don't leave know pinky here won't have a pretty face anymore." He threaten. Both girls looked annoyed at the outcome this situation has become. _Typical _they both thought.

"That's pretty low of you to bring a weapon into this you nutty bastard. Why don't you let her go and show me what you got nut job." She taunted. She smirked and took on took on a fighting stance, fist in the air and ready to charge. Her hair covering her deadly red eye. He stared at the vixen angrily and then laughed. Marceline was a bit confused to boy humor but kept her guarded up. "I'll let her go so her take her." He said. He then lifted the trapped girl with one arm around her neck choking her a bit then and tossed her straight to the vixen. Marceline ran forward to catch her before she hit the able to hit the ground ignoring the dark tan boy. Duke took this opportunity and ran forward to the two female and slash at them his knife. However Marceline had seen this coming right when he tossed the girl forward. She quickly grabbed hold of her and side step out of the way form the incoming blow making the armed boy stumble a bit. Marceline took few step backs bring the pinklette with her. Marceline looked down at the pinklette for a second before staring at the stumble boy who is recovering. "Get out of here." She said mumbled only for the smaller girl to her. The pinklette looked up at her savior only to long thick black bangs covering her eyes. "Go Now." She raised her voice. The pinklette nodded and ran to the entrance of the alley but didn't leave fully. She stood behind the fence and peeked at scene she was originally at.

"Your gonna regret letting her go." Duke said glaring at the ebony girl as he took a fighting stance with a pocket knife in front of him. She didn't faze from his glare. She smirked showing one of her abnormally sharp canine teeth. She titled her head downwards moving her bangs slightly showing one of her red eyes. As the sun hit her face her eye seem to glow with the her bangs shadow. She glared right back into Duke dark eyes seemly as if feeding of his fear he now shown. He shook slightly and his usually tough feature were covered with a frighten look. " Wh-What the hell are you." His voice failing him slightly. Marceline didn't replied. She quickly charged at him and flung her armed back then formed a fist, flinging it right into the middle of his stomach moving it upwards into him. Duke eyes widen as he choked of the on coming air that was forced out of his body and jerked forward. His head was on her shoulder using her as leverage to hold himself up. Marceline mouth was right next to his ear and she spoke fairly quietly for only him to hear. "I'm the vampire queen." She hissed then took a step back retracting her fist out of him and gave him a round house right to the side of his face. He flew to the side and landed right on top of Ricardo. The red head jerked upwards before falling right back down to ground. Marceline glared at the fallen trio before making her way toward the white mohawk boy who groaned and grabbed the side of his face where Marceline punched him. The vixen bend down a little and grabbed the collar with one hand bring him up almost half way and she glare at him.

"Listen you piece a shit tell your low life of a king that if he ever hurt or even tends to harm her ever again then I will come after him and knock him down his high horse." She snarled. Ash chuckled which irritated Marceline and then says "Fuck you Ma-" She didn't let him finish. She used her free hand and turned it into a fist and then punched him to the other side of his bruised face almost knocking him out cold. She let go of him then grabbed the pink wallet that was near him and headed out to the opening. The smaller girl watch in amazement of what had happen at the whole ordeal but one thing was stuck in her mind as she watch the ebony girl walking towards her. _She seems familiar but where? _She thought. When Marceline stopped in front of her she held up the pink wallet towards the pinklette.

"Are you okay?" Marceline asked. Her eyes were covered again from her bangs. The pinklette blushed a little before receiving the wallet that was handed towards her.

"Um th-thank you and th-thank for um...saving me back there um..." _She doesn't remember me. _Marceline thought to herself sadden that her childhood friend didn't remember her.

"No problem Bonnibel." the taller girl said.

"Huh? H-How did y-you know my name?" _Quit stuttering!_ The pinklette yelled in her mind. Marceline looked a the smaller girl nervousness and then chuckled. Bonnibel blush grow a little darker. _What is wrong with me? Why am I blushing? She just laughing._ Looked at the ground thinking it would come and save her from her embarrassment. _She does have a beautiful la- What the hell was I thinking? Shut up head! _Bonnibel yelled in her mind again however Marceline voice interrupted her making The pinklette look up at her._  
_

"I looked into your wallet."

"You looked into my wallet?"_ I feel like she might be looking for more then to see who this wallet belong to.._

"Yeah." Marceline said. Bonnibel had an idea to conform her suspicion and turn her wallet upside down and shook it as attempting to get something out.

"Okay. You didn't take my lunch money out did you?"

"It was empty when I got it."

"So you looked to see if contain any money first before you handed back to its rightful owner." Bonnibel smirked "Thats awfully brave of you to do after a thieving deed."

It was Marceline turn to blush from the contradicting praise however she had an advantage since her bangs covered her cheeks as well as her eyes. She brushed it off

"Yah well I have to make a living somehow." She grumbling stated and it was Bonnibel turn to laugh. _She still has that beautiful laughter I loved so much _This time Marceline blushed harder realizing what she said. She cleared her throat and she asked. "So um what school you got to?" _Stupid! she goes to the school as you!_

"Oh right I go to Ooo Highschool. I'm a sophomore there. You?"

"Me too I'm also a sophomore."

"Really? How come I haven't seen you around from freshmen year or this year?"

"Well its a pretty big school so I wouldn't be surprised."

"Yah I guess your right." Bonnibel said._ Okay this is really bugging me, I feel like I known her from somewhere but this is my first time meeting her._

"So what are you going to do now?" Marceline asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we both pretty much miss both our first period classes. I probably going to ditch since I don't really feel like going to school anymore." the ebony girl said nonchalantly. Bonnibel looked at her surprised before puffing her cheeks out and taking the ebony girl hand into her own and dragging her to the direction there school

"Oh no you don't you are coming to school whether you want to or not. I'm not going to let you throw away your education just because you decided to be lazy. I mean as vice president of the student council its my duty to make sure the student body gets a full taste of education." She said dragging a bewilder Marceline.

"Okay! Okay Princess ill go!" Then an idea stuck Marceline mischievous as she looked onto the girl dragging her. "Wow I never knew the sweet Princess would ever get kidnapped by three hooligans by her alluring aura." She smirked and the pinklette slow done a little loosening her hold on Marceline.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused at what the vixen was saying. Marceline took this opportunity to get a better looked at Bonnibel attire. She was wearing a purple skirt the fold at the bottom ends, a pink blouse and pink converse. The attire actually complement her figure quite while even if it isn't much.

"I mean such beauty should be handle with such high respects so deliver such lovely prizes to those who she drags to the abomination call high school." She dramatically said as she put her free arm over her head. "But a last I don't receive any attention from the one save from the evil clutches from the king henchmen." As they got to entrance of the school Bonnibel let go of Marceline hand and sighed to herself.

"What are..you...saying?" When Bonnibel turn around to look at the girl she dragged she found nothing but scenery in front of the school. "Hey where did you go?" She asked but no answer. She was about to call out again but the bell was heard signally second period ended. _Where did she go? _She asked to herself sadden by the girl disappearance _I didn't even get her name either _She then walked to attendance office to retrieve a late pass an walked to her third period classroom. Once the bell rang again signaling that third period has started the vixen walked to the attendance office to get a late pass and walked to her third period classroom. _Sorry Bon-Bon._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. If you want to tell me what you think of it :) And if you like it so far ill post more chapters to it but if you don't...sorry... Anyway thank you for reading! :)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Know a few things

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Adventure Time or Kim Possible characters.**

* * *

"For the last time Ronald I don't know what kind of females you want! Just go out on instinct or something!" Shego growled at the blond Labrador.

"Oh come on Shego all you got to do is pick which one I should go out with, Monique or Yori that's it!" The Labrador pleaded as Him, Shego, Schwable ,and Rufus walk to go meet up with the rest of the group of animals that lived in the west vicinity of the neighborhood.

"For the love of... Ron go talked to Schwable about this he probably knows more about relationships then me alright! Now quit annoying me!" She hissed and Ron jumped a little.

"Alright Alright, ill stop ill stop." Ron said and shrank back to be by Schwable side and then mumbled quietly so only the toy poodle could hear.

"Man what got her tail in a bunch?" The Labrador asked and the toy poodle chuckled

"I have no idea." He said sarcastically. Ron looked at him and then looked at Rufus that was his back.

"Do you know?" The naked rat-mole just shook his head and sighed.

"I worry about you Ron." He mumbled.

"What? Why?" Ron said confusingly. Rufus just shook his head, Schwable laughed and Shego rolled her eyes.

They walked for some more until they to the little park behind the west side neighborhood. There they met with Monique the Brown Golden retriever, Yori the black and white shiba inu, Wade the brown Scottish terrier, and Drakken the light blue British short hair cat. When they see the rest of the gang Ron ran right to Monique and Yori to greet them.

"Hey Yori, Hey Monique hows it waggin." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Hey Ron nothen much just waiting for you guys to show up so we can get this down." Yori said

"I agree I can't stay out to late or my owner is going want to know to know whats ups." Monique applied.

"Don't get worry lets just finish these guys of and we can all head back home got it." Shego said as she started getting ready to go to 'West Lane'.

"Hold it Shego we can't go yet there humans at the Lane. Three of them to be exact but the lay unconscious last time I saw, I believe they worked with your human, Drakken." Wade said remembering what he say when he went by the Lane. Three boys lied beat up and knocked cold.

"Really could you described them for me, My owner tends to have a lot of people working for him since he is a snobby rich nosy brat. That happens to be the student council president at the high school." He said nonchalantly. Wade nodded and explain how they look like.

"Okay one had red hair with lots of freckles, there was one that was larger then the rest he had dark brown hair and dark skin colored, and then there was one that was light tan and three white mohawks.." Wade said

"Did you say three white mohawks?! Schwable shouted in shocked. Shego stood stiff

"Yeah why?" Wade asked not see the what was wrong.

"Oh them yeah that my owner right hand people if you will. There Ricardo, Duke and-"

"Ash." Shego said venomously. her body shook just thinking about the boy that broke Marcy heart. Her eyes filled with hatred and her breath became ragged.

"Yeah thats right." Drakken said a little frighten from the black greenish cat. She looked as if she wanted kill.

"Shego?" Ron asked.

"Wow girl whats going on with you?" Monique question

Shego then started running.

"SHEGO WAIT!" Schwable yelled then ran after her. The rest of them followed the cat.

The only thing going through Shego mind was the memories of the boy who literally put her owner to hell. _Make him cry. Make him suffer. Make him pay._ Shego started to run faster when she saw the entrance to 'west lane'. Her territory. _NOW BRING HELL ON HIM!_ Her demon beast cried out.

"SHEGO STOP NOW!" Schwable yelled. He, Ron and Rufus were standing between her and the boy.

"OUT OF THE WAY MUTT!" Shego growled fiercely and charged forward not planning to be stop. Schwable growled at his friend anger took over her. He wanted to make Ash pay too but even he knew knows not the best time.

"Dammit Shego!" He charged forward towards the mad cat. He tried talking the cat but she easily dodge it. However she wasn't expected Ron to charged forward to her as well. He tackled her right to the ground stopping Shego. She clawed and snarled at the labrador but Ron got help from Schwable, Monique, and Yori.

"Wow crazy kitten calm down!"

"Please Shego you must stop!"

"Shego what't the matter with!"

"Shego stop!"

They all tried to calm the angry cat and a few scratches and hisses later she finally was able to calm down. She breathed heavily using to much of her energy from her rage of her inner beast. The four dogs let her go and took a few step backs looking at tired cat.

"Are you alright Shego?" Rufus asked and Shego stared at him but then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah...I think so." She said as she stood on all fours again.

"Damn kitten you are one hell of a cat." Monique said and Shego just chuckled.

"Yeah now you know better not piss me off." Shego laughed. The group laughed with her until shego stopped suddenly and said coldly "Im dead serious." Everyone stared at her for a moment scared to move then laughed again.

"We know Shego." Rufus said still laughing. Wade was laughing to until he tell he saw the boy with the white mohawk slowly getting up grabbing the side of his face.

"Shhhh! Shhh! guys be quiet one of the boys are getting up." The group hurriedly quiet down and hid in several places near the entrance of the alley way. Ron Rufus and Yori hid in the bushes on the other side of the fence. Wade, Monique and Drakken hid across the street from the entrance hiding behind some trashcans and Schwable and Shego were the closes to the human and the peek at the entrance.

As the white mohawk boy finally stood up he groan and walked over to Ricardo and Duke who lay on to of the small red headed boy. He kick Duke in the leg.

"Hey get up tubby." Ash said bitterly. Duke groan and slowly got up clutching his stomach. He stumbled away from duo to the closes fence wall and puke his breakfast out on the side of the fence.

"Uhhh...that's disgusting." Shego whispered.

"Don't... call...me... tubby..." Duke cough as he breath heavily from regurgitation.

"Yeah whatever pukey." He looked at Ricardo who still laid unconscious. He kick him in the leg as well whoever he didn't get response. Ash snickered. "Your fatness must have knocked the air out him barf-bag."

"I'm not fat." Duke said lowly.

"Yeah your right your not fat, with all that pudding you eat. your obese." Ash retorted

"I least I have muscles that can crush you fuck-face." Duke looked at Ash angrily and slowly stood upright to face Ash. Ash looked the same at Duke. Ash was about to say something when he heard his cellphone ring from his front pockets. He took it out and look to see who was calling.

"Shit its the spoiled wanna-be king..." He muttered. Duke sighed. Ash press talk and placed it by his ear.

"What...we had a bit of trouble...no it wasn't one of her friends... the police weren't involve...it was damn bitch...no it wasn't just any girl it was Marceline."

"Marceline? What the heck-" Schwable shush Shego once more. and tried to listen once more to the conversation taking place.

"What do you want to do with her?...whatever and the princess...wait? For what?!...Fine well be right over after school done... no we are not coming to school while its still fill with other people...Fine..." Ash press end and place the phone back into his pocket. He looked at Duke.

"He wants us to meet him two hours later after school session is over."

"Why two hours later?"

"He says that nobody will be in the building even janitors are gone by then and the schools football team has an away game today." Duke nodded and looked at the unconscious boy on the ground.

"What do we do with him?" Duke asked. Ash looked at him for a moment and came up with an idea.

"Lets throw him over in someone backyard and let them deal with the problem." Ash said and walked away to the opposite direction from the entrance. Duke sighed and said something incoherently. He grabbed an unconscious Ricardo and swing him over his shoulders and ran after Ash.

Shego and the other pets came out of there hiding spot and walked where the trio of boys were originally at. Nobody didn't say anything for a minute until Shego could no longer take it with her many questions in her head.

"Why did that bastard say Marceline? What does he want with her? Did she do that to him? Who this prin-"

"Wow there slow down Shego to many questions at once." Monique said

"She right Shego take a deep breath and lets start with the first question." Yori inquired

"Fine then. Why did that idiot say Marceline's name?" Shego asked irritated

"She probably beat them up pretty good to leave them lying on the ground like that." Schwable implied.

"And more or likely wants to get revenge." Rufus added. Shego looked at the ground and then hiss

"If he so happens to lay a finger on my owner Ill rip him to shreds." She hatred aura she was giving out slowly vanished as she took deep breaths just like the shiba inu said to do.

"Wait..whos this princess and spoiled wanna-be king?" the labrador asked confusingly.

"Well Ron the spoiled wanna-be king is I believe Drakken owner correct?" Wade said and then looked at the light blue Scottish cat for conformation.

"Thats right and the princess that they were saying about would be the vice president. If memory serves right he liked her and asked her to go out with him however he got shot down right then and there in front of whole student council board. He didn't take to well and I here hes now trying to force her to go out with him." Drakken replied.

"Oh hell no that is not okay, you cannot force a girl to out with you for you own personal game!" Monique yelled and Yori nodded her head. Rufus was standing right next to Ron and elbow him slightly to get his attention.

"You might learn of few things from this so start taking mental notes." Rufus whispered and winked at him. Ron nodded and went back into the conversation.

"Right but my owner literally gets what he wants and he'll go as far as it takes to get it if he has to." Drakken stated.

"I guess he persistent isn't he." Yori said.

"I don't know if persistent is the right word to use in his case." Schwable said.

There was another question in Shego mind.

"So who exactly is this princess or vice president that your insane owner is going after?"

"Um... I believe her name is Bonnibel." Drakken answered.

_Bonnibel? I think i hear that name before._ Shego thought to herself.

"Oh hey my owner knows a girl name Bonnibel. She a sweetheart,very smart, she likes to wear pink, and she smells like bubblegum mix." Yori exclaimed. Remembering what she was like the first time she met her.

"My owner too! She used to be jealous of her for a little bit but she cool with her now." Monique announced.

"My owner does too she says something about being one of the 'hottest and smartest girl in school'" Wade replied

"So does mine and Ron owners. One of our owners used to have the biggest crush on her but now he likes and goes out with Monique owner while the other one is her trusting friend like Yori's owner." Rufus stated.

"So since our owners know her shouldn't we do something about so she doesn't get hurt?" Ron asked

"I wish we could Ron but there just one problem were animals and she a human. They don't really understand us to well." Schwable responded. Ron look a little sad. He hated that he can't help out in situations like these.

"There might be a way actually. If we could listen and watch her by our owners and by ourselves if we happen to come across from her." Wade explain. Yori and Ron look excited at that idea.

"So like an under cover agent or like a ninja?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Kind of."

"Sweet" Ron squeaked.

"What ever your doing count me out. Its tiring to met up with you guys here and now you want to undercover work. Yeah...No." Drakken yawned. and the looked at up at the sky to see where the sun is positioning. "Its already noon anyways so yeah I'm going to head back home." Drakken yawned again and walked away from the group.

"Lazy cat, sometimes I don't trusted him ,He always leave when things get rough..." Ron muttered. The rest of the group sighed and then Wade spoke up.

"So are we going to do this?" He asked.

"Yeah count us in!" Rufus said as he climbed up the labrador's back.

"Us too!" Yori and Monique said together. Wade nodded and looked over to the toy poodle and the blackish green cat. "What about you too?"

"I don't see the harm of doing this so sure why not." Schwable said.

"Thats stupid why do we have to look over some human if she got into trouble. I mean like what Que-tip here said she won't understand us because were animals and they don't know what we tell them. Sorry but I'm also out of this. It just a wasted of time and energy." Shego implored and then walked away from the group and headed towards the opening of the Lane.

"But what about-"

"Do what you want buffoon but I'm not part of this undercover work. The only thing I need to do is to protected territory from the animals that want to take over it." Shego barked and wonder off. Schwable sighed at his friend action and looked at the group.

"Sorry guys she just rough around the edges when comes to helping humans. Her story is not exactly rainbows and sunshine's either." Schwable apologized.

"What happen to make her hate humans?" Ron asked.

"I can't really tell you why exactly because I don't know the full detail myself and it be better if she tell you herself." Schwable said.

"That cat is so mysterious, its almost hard to trust her at times." Monique sadly said.

"She needs time and someone to support her."

"But she has you, Marceline and us to support her." Rufus says but Schwable shook his head.

"We are her friends and family but I think she needs a mate or someone to truly understand her."

"That actually makes so much sense. I hope she finds it soon." Yori says worriedly.

"Me too." Schwable finally says and went after Shego leaving the group to there thoughts...

0o0o0o0o0o

It was lunch time and Bonnibel had got there a little early then all of her friends. She was actually grateful for the being alone for once and thinking of what happen this morning. _I need to know who she is. I know I have seen her before...like maybe I have seen her in past as a child...but how come I have never seen her here at school I mean yeah its a big school but still I had to see her once. She so mysterious and she seem...Different from normal...__  
_

"Yo PB!" Bonnibel was startled by the yelled that interrupted her thoughts. She turn her head to see a blonde boy with a white bear hat on with blue shirt, green shorts and black shoes coming towards her. He was followed by a tall shaggy light brown hair boy with a yellow shirt and blue jeans with yellow sandels on. His arm was around a light blond hair Korean girl who was wearing a rainbow color shirt, blue white skirt and black boots.

"Oh Hey Finn, Jake, Lady." She smiled and the trio came and sat there tray of lunches onto the table with the pinklette. Lady took a seat right next to Bonnibel as Jake and Finn sat across from her.

"Yo PB what happen to you, why weren't you at first period today?" Finn asked as he ate his turkey sandwich looking the pinklette for answers.

_Oh nothing much I was just sexual harass by Ash,Duke, and Ricardio because I said I won't go out with the Stu. Co President. But how are you Finn?_

"Oh something was wrong with Kim today so I stay to see what was wrong with her." Bonnibel lied. Finn bought the story however Lady knew it was a lie but didn't say anything.

"Oh is she okay." Finn asked

"Yup turns out she had something stuck in her paw that she couldn't get out."

"Well I'm glad you guys are okay." Finn said. Two more females showed up at the table. A red head with a fiery hair style sat next to Finn. Her dark auburn eyes and light yellow skin gave her that look as if she could turn anything on fire with a just a touch. Her orange shirt and red shorts just add the flame. With her was purple hair girl that sat on the other side of Bonnibel. Her short purple hair was always curled and had a star hair ban in top of her head. She was wearing a purple blouse, black leather skinny jeans and purple converse.

"Hey FP how's it going?" Finn asked. Her name was Flara Pyre or as Finn nickname FP which stand for Flame Princess due to her hot- head attitude and her favorite colors happen to be the color of fire.

"Nothing much Finny. You?" She was also Finn girlfriend.

"Nothing exciting happen yet but you know our lives are always an adventure right Jake." Finn said as he looked up at Jake.

"Right bro." He said excitedly as they both bro fist to each other.

"Oh. My. Glob. guys, guess what Brad asked me out to the homecoming dance.I just told Melissa right now and she like he just couldn't get enough of my amazing lumps." Her name was Lizebeth Susan Peterson or LSP for short. She was the literally the drama queen at this school. She hears all rumors and all secrets if not kept well hidden enough which in this case nothing is well hidden in school. The purple hair girl said as she emphasis here lumps. Jake and Finn try there best not to laugh but they failed miserably after a few seconds. LSP glared at the two boys and they quickly shut up not wanting to anger the purple hair girl."Whatever you too are just jealous because you can't get this lovely lumps."

"Oh yah we are _so_ jealous of you LSP." Jake said sarcastically.

They all chatted among themselves at the begin of lunch. Finn told stories about some fights he had. Lady and Jake would flirt to each other here and there and LSP would sometimes told embarrassing humor from some unlucky students. As lunch was close to being over Finn and Flara choose to leave first saying that they were going to get there things and go to there next class early. Lady, Jake and LSP stayed with Bonnibel and she asked a question for LSP.

"Hey how good is your Intel if i were to describe a person to you LSP?" Bonnibel asked at little nervous

"PB i could find anyone in this whole school even in the neighbor like if you want me too look up someone ill totally lumpen do it." LSP said Lady and Jake eyed eachother and then kept a close ear to there conversation.

"Ok um..." Bonnibel thinks of what the ebony hair looked like." Ok do you know a girl thats like a head taller than me, strangely white pale skin and long black hair that probably goes all the way to her knees?" The pinklette asked and LSP stare at her with disbelief.

"OH my Glob PB! That's Marceline Abadeer. She like one of the hottest girls in school. She also this lumpen school top band called Marceline and the scream queen. She has other names too like Marceline the Vampire Queen because of her pale her skin and her love of red and she always up all night with her band trying new songs. Her other name is like the Axbass Reaper because her bass is literally the shape of battle ax. Its like so lumping awesome." LSP said with excitement.

"She also one of the most dangerous girls in school. She not someone you would want to meet in a dark alley way alone and you definitely do not want to piss her off. Last year I heard she put like twelve guys in the hospital with broken arms and legs while she didn't even have a scratch on her. Her reason was that they annoyed her that's it." Jake said as came into the conversation.

"Yeah but Glob she so lumping awesome, She like always mysterious and so hard to read. She always gets love letters and other gifts because she is that lumping beautiful. If I didn't have Brad as my boyfriend I would totally go after her." LSP said. Bonnibel was about to ask another question when the bell was sounded again telling everyone to head to class. LSP said goodbye and left to go meet up with Melissa. Jake said bye to Bonnibel and Lady then head off to his next class. Lady and Bonnibel had their next class together so they walked together to there chemistry class. As they got to there classroom they sat next to each other and waited for there teacher to come in. It was silents between the two until Bonnibel said something to break the silence.

"You knew I was lying huh?" Bonnibel asked with a sad smile on her face.

"Yah but I didn't want to say anything, I know you had a reason to lie to Finn." Lady said giving a Bonnibel a small hug. "You want to talk about it?" Lady asked.

"Yeah but not here I'll tell you after school meet me at the rooftop once school is done ok?" Lady nodded and there chemistry teacher came in and started to teach his lesson.

After school was over for the day ,Bonnibel waited for her best friend to meet her at the rooftop. She sat on one of many benches that were place so students could just sit and relax if needed to on there free time. As she waited she started think of Marceline and all the events that took place this morning.

"Marceline..." She mumbled to herself then stare up into the endless blue sky. She then closed her eyes and recalled a memory of someone close to that name.

_A little pinklette was sitting alone in the corner of a Kindergarden classroom reading one of her favorite stories book ever. 'Beauty and the Beast' She loved that story so much because she believe that one day she would save the beast and fall in love with it. While she was reading she didn't see the group of children coming up to her._

_"Hey weirdo watcha ready there?" one of the kids from the groups asked as the tower over the girl in the corner. She looked up from her story book only to see a group of kids her age huddle around her, no way for her to escape. She was frighten._

_"Um...I..." she said scared. The kid who spoke came forward from the group and snatch the book right out of the pinklette hands. He looked at it then back at her and started laughing._

_"This is stupid." The boy laughed and the rest of children followed his laugh. Bonnibel was close to tears._

_"Its..not... stupid..." She said frighten. The boy hold the book up and front of her quickly ripped the page where the Belle and the beast were dancing. Page by page he ripped making the ripped pages fall onto the ground._

_"You can't even be like her. Your a freak." The boy said as he ripped the last page of the old storybook and toss it somewhere else. "You will always be alone..." He said and he and the group of kids laughed and walked away from the broken girl. She sat there_ _**alone** with ripped up pages from the story book she loved so much. She cried silently to herself as she tried to place pieces of together of the ripped pages. Some of her tears dripped on to the scattered pages making them seem worse to her. She picked up one of her favorite picture that was ripped right in the middle of the picture. She picked up the half with only Belle side of the kiss. She hugged it to her chest and cried hugging the picture tightly but to tight to crinkled the delicate sheet. "I don't want alone..." She said to herself unknowingly someone stood in front of her. The child that was standing looked at the weeping girl then looked at ripped up story book that lied a few feet away from the pinklette. They walked over to retrieve the book before walking back and kneeled right in front of the weeping girl._

_"Hey." The child called out to the pinklette but the pinklette was to scare to look to who it is so she close into herself tighter. The child that called out to her looked sad that she was scared of them so she called out again._

_"Hey...I won't hurt you... come on princess don't cry... I don't like it when I see you cry..." The child said. This time she got a response as the pinklette looked up at the one who spoke to her. I was a girl with short black hair and light green eyes. She smiled at the pinklette and showed her an open ripped book. It had a half a page still intact with the binding. The pinklette looked up again at the girl and say that she was still smiling. The pinklette hesitantly move so she was also kneeling still holding tightly to other half to the picture. She looked down again at the other half of the picture then looked back at the girl. She nodded and place the book down onto the ground in front both her and the pink. The pinklette looked at the picture she holding and then placed it to the half inside the book. They pieces belong with each other. The pinklette smiled and then looked at the black hair girl. She was smiling and then said  
_

_"Hi I'm Marcy!"_

_"Hello I'm Bonnie!" she said happily_

Bonnibel open her eyes and looked up into the endless blue sky again. "Marcy..." She mumbled. Lady finally came up to the roof top with her boyfriend Jake with her.

"Sorry we took so long Finn needed out help with something and Jake had to stop him from trying to look for you." Lady said apologetically.

"Yeah he wanted all of us to go out to eat somewhere but we told him that you were busy." Jake said wrapping an arm around Lady. Bonnibel just smile and her two trusting friend.

"Its alright guys I wasn't waiting to long." She said as she patted at empty spot next to her. Lady and Jake went over and sat at side with Bonnibel in the middle.

"What did you wanted to talk about Bonnie?" Lady asked and she put a reassuring hand on Bonnibel shoulder while the other grabbed her hand. Bonnibel took a deep breath and began her reasons of being late.

Lady and Jake already knew about the student council president and his love interested for Bonnibel but Bonnibel did not like him like that. She told them about how Ash, Duke,and Ricardo were waiting for her from the alleyway entrance she walks by every morning. They just wanted to talk with her about how she should go out with the President. But she refused and they threaten her that if she didn't they said then they would have to take her by force. Thats when they started harassing her and touching her breast. She then told them that she was about to get hit by Ash but then she was saved by none other then Marceline. She told them about how she fought against armed Duck and knocked out the two.

Jake and Lady were amazed by her story and how the school most dangerous female saved her. Lady hugged her best friend tightly and she hugged back. Jake placed his hand her back and rubbed gently.

"Oh Bonnie,I'm so glad that your alright. I'm so grateful Marceline helped you out when you were in trouble." Lady said still hugging Bonnibel tightly.

"Yeah me too PB, Even though she scares the living daylights out of me, I'm grateful for what she has done." Jake said.

"Thank guys your the best and can you promise me one thing for me." Bonnie asked as she slowly let go of Lady.

"You don't want us to tell Finn right?" Jake asked. He knows her reasons from hiding stuff from Finn. He can sometimes act without even thinking the situation.

Bonnibel nodded.

"Well keep quiet." Lady reassured. Bonnibel thank them again and went to the roof top door and left. Lady asked Jake to make sure she gets home safely and Jake nodded then gave a quick goodbye kiss and went to follow Bonnibel.

Lady sat there for a moment in silents.

"How long are you going to stand there in the shadows?" She asked .She looked to her side and saw a figure come out of the shadows from the large air vents created with the sun. The figure walked closer to Lady as she patted the now empty seat. Marceline sighed then sat down. She lifted one leg over the other and put her arms behind the her head and stare at the blue sky that Bonnie was staring at.

"How you knew were I was still surprises until this day Rainicorn." Lady giggled and then looked up at the sky too.

"Its like a second nature for me to find you when Bonnie is in public." She said truthfully. Marceline hummed and they both sat in silents again looking at the same sky.

"How long are you going to living in her shadow?" Lady asked as she looked Marceline. Even thought she can't see Marceline eyes she can tell she is in deep thought. Marceline sighed then raised up armed to hid her face from the sun blinding light leaving her hiding in the own shadow.

"I don't know. Hopefully I'll get out soon."Lady nodded and then stood up.

"Well I think its time to head home huh." Lady smiled. Marceline got up as while and stretch

"Yeah I have work to do anyways. If anything happens you know where to find me." Marceline said as she started to walk away from the korean girl.

"Right oh and Marceline?" The vixen stop and turned her head slightly as if looking over her shoulder. "Thank you." Lady said sincerely. And Marceline waved then left Lady by herself.

_You'll finally be together again..._

* * *

**Hey glad i put out another chapter Woohoo! Any ways I don't know what pairing I want Ron to be with so please help me out and choose :) Also if you want to guess which pet belongs with who be my guess :) Thank you for reading and please review (If you want)**


End file.
